


Nobody Noticed

by smilingstrawberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingstrawberrie/pseuds/smilingstrawberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody noticed, nor could have guessed what would come after the wedding, Sherlock thought he knew. but even he hadn't yet noticed the true tragedy they were among that evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Noticed

John looked at Mary, a certain sadness in his eyes, he watched as she said “I do”, but his ears picked up a whisper of another’s voice. he glanced behind him, watching sherlock, as the taller man avoided eye contact with the husband to be. still looking at sherlock, he heard the priest ask if he too took, but without waiting for the priest to finish he announced, “I do.” then turned back to Mary. a small giggle being released from the smaller lady. The priest blabbered on and John was awakened from his spaced out daydreams by mary chastly pressing a kiss against his lips. his eyes shut, however he did not return the kiss. guilt plagued the small man. Hand in hand the couple walked down the aisle as their friends and family cheered around them. getting into the awaiting car outside as some of their friends, including lestrade, molly, and ms.hudson, rained rice on them. no one noticed the tall figure sneaking into the back along with them. Marry could not keep her giggles from releasing as the hired driver sped off. “ Oh you two- if you were going to be so blatant than what was the point of this entire thing?” John just pouted whilst murmuring, “I don’t know what your talking about.” and snuggling into Sherlock’s arms. Sherlock was preoccupied getting lost in Johns sent as he rested his face into Johns head. he finally snapped out of his fascination of the smaller man, and responded to the beautiful woman. “ We owe you so much, Mary. Thank you so much, i understand how much you are giving up to help us.” at this Mary gave a hearty laugh and with a warm smile told sherlock, “ now now- mr.detective sir, don’t go all soft on me now. plus i told you two, i didn’t plan on getting married anyways. This just gives me a grand excuse to get my mum and my pa off of my back. Still I’m surprised at your quick thinking, sherlock. a baby? really? I never thought of that but it sure does get rid of suspicions.” Sherlock grinned as Mary praised him. He liked Mary, and took her praise almost as happily as he did Johns. almost. a soft snore pulled his attention to the tired out John, resting in his arms. Mary laughed and he smiled before glancing out a window. He was happy. truly happy. John was out of the firing range from his enemies now that it seemed he was off to be married and happily away, and at the same time he still got to hold him. The pleasure in his mind over rode the little nagging in his brain that kept saying, “somethings wrong. nothing ever goes right. sherlock- listen, to me. something isn’t right.” No one noticed the cease of snores. no one noticed the lack of breathe coming from John. No one noticed the sudden lack of warmth in their lives. just as no one had noticed that woman sneaking poison into Johns wine at the toast. No one noticed. Not even Sherlock, who held his dead lover, dreaming of a future that is never to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry- just a little quick drabble that came to mind earlier so i did a quickie and yup- what'd you think? *nervously twiddles thumbs*


End file.
